


Éramos Luz. Éramos Oscuridad

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Hands, Love, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance, Visions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Cuando Kylo y Rey se tocaron las manos cada uno visualizó su futuro junto al otro.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. ÉRAMOS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y LucasFilms.

**ÉRAMOS**

* * *

La noche había caído entre una tormenta torrencial que tenía lugar en aquella apartada isla. Rey se encontraba en su choza con el fuego prendido y enrollada en una manta, esperando que ello le ayudara a mermar el frío que sentía en el cuerpo y el alma. La joven aprendiz se encontraba reflexionando acerca de lo que había experimentado en la cueva que albergaba el lado oscuro, cuando de pronto la fuerza hizo la conexión una vez más:

Kylo apareció frente a ella. El caballero de Ren se encontraba sentado, sus brazos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas y tenía la cabeza gacha hasta que sintió la conexión y alzó la vista. Su rostro era de desconcierto... parecía haber estado en medio de un momento de reflexión tal como ella. Ambos se miraron por unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Rey sintió un impulso y como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo, comenzó a contarle lo sucedido en la cueva. Por alguna razón que no entendía sintió la confianza, sintió que podía contarle eso y lo que sea porque él la entendía... sentía que a parte de la fuerza, algo los conectaba, algo enlazaba su destino.

— Debí haberme sentido atrapada o asustada, pero no. No iba para siempre, sabía que llevaba a algún lado y que al final me mostraría lo que vine a ver. Pensé que encontraría respuestas aquí. Estaba equivocada. Nunca me sentí tan sola—confesó.

— No estás sola —respondió él con suavidad cuando ella externó su miedo.

— Tu tampoco —concedió Rey incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos suplicantes de Kylo— No es demasiado tarde —lo sabía, lo sentía... aún había esperanza para él.

En ese momento, algo se movió dentro de Rey. Sin apartar la vista, la chica estiró lentamente su mano hacia él... no sabía porqué pero ese algo en su interior le indicaba que debía tocarlo. Al ver a la chica, Kylo se quitó el guante, él también quería tocarla, algo le decía que era lo correcto. Acercó su palma, poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarla y cuando al fin el roce de produjo, la conexión se hizo más fuerte y sólida y ambos pudieron ver el futuro que les esperaba.


	2. REY

REY

* * *

Sus ojos intensos me miraban y yo no podía dejar de observarlos. Lo vi quitarse el guante y me estremecí. Esa simple acción me indicó que el hombre que estaba frente a mi, aquel que me había dicho que no estaba sola no era Kylo Ren, sino Ben Solo. Mi impulso fue aun mayor, quería entenderlo, quería sumergirme en su interior y saber qué pasaba por su mente, quería conocer las razones por las cuales lo habían llevado ahí... quería desmenuzar su alma para saber porqué pese a todos sus actos, sus ojos negros me indicaban que aun había luz en él. Nuestros dedos se tocaron... una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla al momento en que las imágenes comenzaban a aparecer:

Vi su rostro cuando nuestras manos se acercaban y reconocí una pizca de curiosidad en él y cuando los dedos de Ben tocaron los míos las imágenes pasaron frente a mis ojos en un instante:

Vi a Ben caer de rodillas, derrotado, cansado, arrepentido... vi sus lágrimas y vi a su madre tomarlo entre sus brazos, ofrecerle un beso en la frente y perdonarlo...

Vi a Ben encerrado en una celda con cabeza gacha, aceptando que los demás lo señalaran, lo vi siendo juzgado... lo vi pidiendo perdones que él creía que no eran suficientes y me vi defendiéndolo a él, emitiendo mi voz como un voto de confianza ante la rebelión... me ofrecí a estar a su lado y ayudarlo a volver a la luz...

Vi un lugar hermoso lleno de árboles, flores y un lago y se respiraba paz. Me encontraba meditando en medio de un bello jardín. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y me concentraba en mi respiración, sin embargo sentí su presencia en mi espalda, acercándose. Él vestía una túnica café que lo hacía lucir relajado, su cabello largo hasta la barbilla se mecía con el aire... me ofrecíó una sonrisa que correspondí. Ben se sentó a mi lado y permaneció ahí en silencio. Ambos meditábamos juntos, hasta que sentí su mano tomar la mía y eso me hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos cerca de mi rostro. Brillaban, hermosos, pacíficos, felices... entonces se acercó a mi, rodeó mi cintura y me besó. Ahí, entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus labios en los míos, vi mi vida y la suya, y éramos reales y éramos luz.


	3. BEN

BEN

* * *

La mirada curiosa de Rey me tomó por sorpresa. Trataba de indagar en ella y descubrir qué pretendía cuando de pronto la vi estirar su mano hacía mí. Me quité el guante, convencido de que quería hacer aquel contacto como se debía, sin algún obstáculo de por medio. Alargué mi mano hacía ella mientras sentía que la atmósfera entre nosotros cambiaba; había algo que me impulsaba y a ella también, podía sentirlo, tan fuerte, tan imparable. Sus dedos alcanzaron los míos y la vi derramar una lágrima al momento en que las imágenes pasaban por mis ojos:

Vi el desierto de Jakku una tormenta de arena azotaba a plena luz del día. Una mujer jalaba de las manos a una pequeña niña que gritaba deseperada. El hombre las seguía con una red como mochila que llevaba al hombro. Caminaban dando tropicones en aparente estado de ebriedad abriéndose paso hacia el mercado de chatarra. Llegaron hasta el puesto mas grande donde el dueño aguardaba. Le ofrecieron a la niña a cambio de unas monedas y licor. Él aceptó. La niña gritaba deseperada pero sus padres acababan de subir a su nave sin siquiera devolverle la mirada.

Vi una tumba clandestina en medio de aquel lugar, una tormenta de arena azotaba como aquella vez en que ambos comerciantes de chatarra vendieron a su hija... sus cuerpos yacían apilados uno sobre el otro con los ojos abiertos...

Me vi ofreciéndole mi mano a Rey... ella dudaba por un momento, una guerra en su interior se libraba, pero terminó eligiéndome, tomó mi mano y me sonrió. Me vi, invencible y dichoso en ese momento. Vi a Hux queriendo sabotearme por la presencia de Rey en nuestra flota, pero yo era el nuevo líder supremo y todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. La primera orden me pertenecía, a mi y a Rey y nos juraron su lealtad.

La vi a ella... su delgada figura lucía etérea con aquel vestido negro de seda. Su cabello, largo y suelto caía sobre sus hombros. Era como una estrella... era la mujer más hermosa de la galaxia. Se acercó a mi y colocó sus manos en mi rostro y acarició la cicatriz que me había hecho años atrás cuando nos conocimos. La acerqué a mi depositando una de mis palmas en su espalda. Su cuerpo se sentía delicado entre mis brazos. La miré con devoción recorriendo cada milímetro de su rostro con mis ojos. Era como un hechizo, como la fuerza entre nosotros que me instaba a adorarla a ella que había permanecido conmigo a pesar de todo. Sin más busqué su boca y atrapé sus delicados labios en los míos. Ahí, sintiéndola estremecer en mis brazos, sentí que toda mi alma y mi cuerpo le pertenecían, por siempre... y sé que ella sentía lo mismo. En ese breve instante éramos reales y éramos oscuridad.


	4. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO

* * *

Rey abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando se dio cuenta que yacía en el suelo, entre escombros y polvo... por un momento no reconoció el lugar dónde se encontraba. La sala de trono lucía deshecha, evidenciando la batalla que se había librado ahí. La Jedi, se giró sobre su cuerpo, a su lado estaba la mitad del sable de Luke así que lo tomó, dispuesta a llevárselo pues pertenecía a la luz, no a un lugar como ese. Estaba por levantarse cuando a pocos metros a su derecha descubrió la figura de Kylo Ren, inconsciente.

Con trabajo se puso de pie, pues el cuerpo le dolía y una herida en su cabeza goteaba sangre. Llegó hasta donde éste se encontraba y se hincó a un lado de él. Podía escuchar la pesada respiración del aprendiz del lado oscuro, signo de que estaba sumido en un profundo sueño. Su cabello negro caía sobre su rostro y Rey quiso tocarlo de nuevo, pero no se atrevió. Tenía miedo de despertarlo y provocar su ira y también tenía miedo de que al hacerlo ello la arrastrara hacía él y al lado oscuro.

Las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente en los ojos de Rey que lamentaba en silencio, mientras observaba a Kylo, que ambos hubieran elegido rumbos diferentes. Por un instante, ella había podido ver a Ben Solo, aquel ser confundido que pedía a gritos ayuda, aquel hombre que estaba lastimado y al cual ella quería ayudar por extraño que pareciera. Había estado dispuesta a acompañarlo en aquel largo camino de regreso a la luz tal y como lo había visto cuando se tocaron las manos. La chica suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas. Una parte de ella estaba destrozada y la otra le indicaba que debía seguir, que su misión se había acabado ahí y que los rebeldes la necesitaban. La chica tomó la mitad del sable de luz que yacía junto al cuerpo de Kylo Ren, se puso de pie, le concedió una última mirada y su última visión se hizo presente en su mente de nuevo. Recordar la proximidad de Ben, su sonrisa y su beso la estremecieron... en ese momento supo, que esa conexión que tenían iba más allá de la fuerza y más allá de su entendimiento, supo entonces que sentía algo por Ben Solo y que pese a la decisión que ya había tomado ella y al bando que había elegido él, ese fuego que comenzaba a quemarle por dentro no desaparecería.

Rey salió lo mas de prisa que pudo de ese lugar.

* * *

Kylo Ren dejó atrás a un furioso y desorientado Hux, quién había descubierto que Snoke estaba muerto. El nuevo líder supremo caminaba dando zancadas en busca de su nave. Estaba enojado, dolido. Haber despertado y encontrarse con la cara de asco del comandante Hux no había sido precisamente lo que había esperado. Rey se había marchado sin más, dejándolo ahí, inconsciente... vivo. Dolía, mucho... y estaba harto de todo. Snoke lo había estado utilizando como a un títere todos esos años y él le había entregado lo mejor que tenía. No había sido suficiente para sus padres que lo abandonaron con su tío, no había sido suficiente para su tío que lo había traicionado y ahora, no había sido suficiente para que Rey lo eligiera. En el fondo lo entendía, ella quería ayudarlo, quería llevarlo a la luz y aunque eso fuera un acto digno, no estaba ni cerca de poderse materializar. ¿Cómo había creído ella que él regresaría a la luz así como así? ¿Cómo pensaba Rey que todos lo iban a recibir después de lo que había hecho? Quizás Rey podía otorgarle su perdón, pero después de haber matado a su padre y a tantas personas, dudaba que la rebelión lo hiciera. Una vez más sus esfuerzos no habían servido de nada... una vez más su palabra, su vida, lo que él quería, carecía de importancia. Sin querer, su última visión llegó a sus pensamientos.

Recordaba la figura de Rey, la cercanía con ella, sus caricias... su beso. Fue entonces que, Kylo Ren desde su enojo y Ben Solo desde su dolor, se dieron cuenta de que aquella visión jamás se haría realidad y que aunque le doliera, tenía que aprender a vivir siendo el enemigo de aquella chica por la cual moría por tener entre sus brazos.

Kylo Ren subió a su nave, dispuesto a ponerle fin a la rebelión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic lo publiqué en 2018 en FFNET. En aquel entonces acababa de ver The Last Jedi y mi HYPE estaba por los cielos. En esa película me reafirmé como Reylo y empecé a tomármelo enserio. Siempre creí que cuando ambos se tocaron las manos, cada uno tendría una visión diferente del futuro. Rey quería a Ben en la luz y la visión que tuvo equivalía a ello y lo mismo para Ben que la quería con él en la oscuridad. Pero ninguno iba a ceder, y eso quería decir que sus visiones nunca llegarían a hacerse realidad.
> 
> Sigo mudando mis historias! Espero les gusten!


End file.
